Rasaad's Journey
Rasaad's Journey is his companion quest in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. | }} Shadow of Amn |people = Rasaad yn Bashir|chapter_requirement = 2}} The City Gates After recruiting Rasaad in Trademeet, take him to the City Gates of Athkatla (AR0020), Arwes (Cloaked Figure) will appear and talk to you, you can: * Let her talk to reveal the location of Abandoned Amphitheater (OH4000) * Kill her (3000XP) for the Scrap of Paper which unlocks the amphitheater on your world map * Trick her away, she’ll reappear at the City Gate the next day if Rasaad’s in party at that time Abandoned Amphitheater Continue north and you'll see Geld Quickblade (x=1260, y=2330), who demands compensate for the info of the scouted route ahead for , which you may bargain down to , or if you don’t pay him, four large traps (x=800, y=1100) (x=900, y=1050) (x=1000, y=1000) (x=1000, y=900) will appear on the north, plus a death match with him and ambushing wolves later on the road (x=2240, y=1970) Emerging from the forest path you'll find the ruined amphitheater where cultists gather, the guard will speak to you, Fenuku and Kelner also hold some information you might be interested in. When ready, head to where Hammerhelm is (x=4070, y=750), several options for the outcome: * Incite Sharrans and Solunerns to kill Hammerhelm * Provoke the two sides to fight against the other, Hammerhelm will be killed in the process * Chime in with or demand Hammerhelm to reveal the location of Heretic Temple (OH4100) * Kill everyone Learn the temple's location, either from Hammerhelm himself or by reading the Note looted from his body (everyone gets 3000XP). You're not done with this area yet, head south of the gather place to meet a group of adventurers calling themselves "Vagrant Blades", they're debating who's the rightful owner of the Belt of Minor Invulnerability, a treasure they just found, and your opinions have values here: * Leave them be * Giving the belt to Jaden (who turns out to be a werewolf!) will provoke Aldun, and vice-versa, while Dalton and Hojar Bootcut oppose the choice of each other, choose any one of the four you'll end up fight with the opposer * Claiming the belt is yours and you fight all five: Cless Ironeye (Brooch of the Vagrant Blades, Studded Leather Armor +1,Scimitar, Potion of Extra Healing x2, Oil of Speed, Belt of Minor Invulnerability, Scimitar +1, ), Jaden (Bullet +1 x20, Lupine Sling +2, ), Aldun Forgecaster (Knave's Robe, Ox-Tail Belt, Potion of Extra Healing, Throwing Dagger x20, Dagger +1, ), Dalton (Splint Mail +1, Helmet, Ring of Duplication, Arrow of Biting x10, Acid Arrow x10, Potion of Extra Healing, Potion of Invulnerability, Composite Longbow +1, Bastard Sword, ), and Hojar Bootcut (Chain Mail Armor +1, Helmet, Medium Shield, Potion of Invulnerability, Potions of Extra Healing, Hojar's Fame +1, ) The Wildness The next time you travel, you’ll encounter Tears of Selûne in a rainy wilderness. Shuffle through the complicated dialogue tree, you may wind up: * Convincing them all (5000XP for everyone, Sahana will give you her Cowl of the Stars before leaving) * They leave you alone (5000 XP for everyone) * Ghell Rando, Treya and Sahana turn against Sixscar (4000 XP for everyone, 10000 XP, Sixscar has Hawksight +2) * Ghell Rando and Treya will help you against Sixscar and Sahana (3000 XP for everyone, 10000+4000 XP, Hawksight +2, Cowl of the Stars) * All hostile, Sahana drops Cowl of the Stars (2000 XP for everyone, 10000+8000+4000+4000 XP, Hawksight +2, Cowl of the Stars, Ghell has minor loot, Treya drops Cloak of Unerring Strikes) Heretic Temple Exterior South down the road from where you arrive is Herath, a distressed heretic fanatic stomping out of the way. If Rasaad is in party, he’ll attempt to help her; you may: * Talk with her to learn some info about the heretic * Ignore her * Kill her, who has only half HP left and is worth 3000XP In front of the bridge a Heretic Guard talks to you; you may: * Stealth past * Play wit or nice to get your way through * Kill him * Leave, return then threaten him, he'll retreat to the other side of bridge to gather three more guards to attack you By the temple door another guard puts you into question; you may: * Use deception for allowence * Steal or kill the guard for the Temple Key * Use the rope possibly obtained afterwards to get inside from the roof (everyone gets 2000 XP) Still outside, observe a scene featuring Heretic Blynnyk, Sun Soul Horvat, Heretic Coren & Sun Soul Lara. Next to them is Jolstead, the beastmaster who's involved in Where's Wilson? quest. Talk to the caged bear Wilson, who you may free for a 5000 XP reward. You may: * Purchanse the bear Wilson for . You can haggle him down to or with a high charisma (>17), all the way down to . * If both your charisma and strength are 16 or greater, you can threaten Jolstead for the bear * Provoke Jolstead into fight and the bear will free himself (2000 XP for the kill) * Lockpick then open the cage, Jolstead will be hostile (2000 XP for the kill) Continue east you’ll encounter three Bound Sun Soul Monks on the ground, they say they’re there for the “trial” but you can: * Let them see their mistake (everyone gets 1000XP, rope on ground) * Unable to fully convinced them, they’ll see your attempt as an insult and leave (no exp, rope on ground) * Kill the defenseless cultists (2000x3 XP, rope on ground) (Use nonlethal fists on them, after the unconsciousness they’ll get up, free of the bound! How do they do that?) Lemzenn, a strange figure lurking in the grass to the east of the slope, he is immune to charm, so follow the dialog route 343211 to let him reveal himself as a dark moon spy (everyone gets 1000XP) then kill him afterwards (4000XP). All other options either send him away or directly aggro him. Interior Inside the temple, you may choose to either provoke the twofold monks for fight or chime in with Collus Darathon’s speech and perpare the protagonist for initiation. Initiation is the longer and far more rewarding choice. Both choices lead to a large battle (see next section). Prepare for it either before choosing to fight or before the 4th trial. Rest up and go outside and prepare traps and summons on the near-end of the bridge to get some (unfair) advantages. You also will want croud control and ability to see invisible foes. If you choose to fight or if you fail the trails; then if Rasaad is party and once certain overall amount of damage is dealt to the monks, story will advance with Master of Combat appearing in the grand hall, urging you to stop this madness, you may choose to listen to him or continue the slaughter. He shows up afterwards if Rasaad is not in your party. If you choose initiation; you get four trials: # Room of Bright Moon - Follow the moon lit path to the center of the room. Stepping outside the moonlight path on the ground may spawn hostile Shadows. A disembodied figure called "The Truth" will appear and demand that you tell him a secret. If you comply, you pass the trial (10000XP, Gauntlets of Aln Zekk). Any of the several possible secrets will work, including the lighthearted one involving Imoen, which she will comment on if present. Threatening him with violence or point-blank refusing to tell him anything results in him summoning more Shadows to attack you; after defeating these you are declared to have failed the trial. # Room of Pain - they’ll torture you there to test your will, the damage inflicted is actually based on your current HP, so if the protagonist has very few HP left, s/he will take no damage at all (thanks to the merciful monks), so you’ll pass the trial anyways as long as you do not provoke the testers or submit to pain (playing wit is fine though). You may also pre-cast combat protections such as Stoneskin, which will let you pass the trial unharmed (10000XP, Eyes of the Beholder) # Room of Blinding Sun - you'll encounter a trio of Invisible Stalkers, they do relatively little damage, but are capable of causing blindness (10000XP, Gem of Seeing) # Room of Penance - report or distort one of the encounters you've witnessed so far in this place so that you may pass the trial, only the encounters you've seen will show up in the dialogue options, those are Heretic Coren & Sun Soul Lara; Bound Sun Soul Monk; Lemzenn; Penance Host Monk (10000XP, Cloak of Atonement) The Master of Combat appears after the trials. Go talk to him. All the paths taken above result in you talking to the Master of Combat. While doing so, a Twofold Sentry will show up near the entrance announcing the attack by Sharran invaders led by Alorgoth,. Normally the Master will lead the troops against the siege, but if you can manage to convince Rasaad to stand out, he’ll be in charge of the heretic monks, the dialogue with Collus will also be slightly different (everyone gets 10000XP for completing this quest section) Battle There are a lot of allies and enemies. Buff up before going outside. Engage in the pre-battle chatter and discover the plot, including that Alorgoth is really Collus Darathon. Choke the attack off at the bridge and blast away. Afterwards, go back inside and talk to the surviving monks. Throne of Bhaal }} This part of the quest begins much with a good old fashioned ambush as you traverse the world map. Sharran assassins will attack you; after they are dead, a note on one of them adds Deepstone Clanhold to your map, which is where the rest of the quest takes place. The dwarven Deepstone clan has had its mines and fort taken over by Alorgoth and his Sharran followers. Upon entering the map, a dwarf named Lemp Coldhearth will ask you what your business here is. If you indicate to him that you are an enemy of the Sharrans, he will take you to a camp to speak with Meems Dugdeep, who asks you to free some of her fellow dwarves from their Sharran captors in the northeast part of the map. There are three ways to get into the fort from here: You can rescue the captive dwarves and take one of them up on his offer to use a downstream entrance; you can use Meems' idea of a tunnel; or you can simply barge through the front gate. Subtler methods may allow you to more easily pick up some dwarven allies along the way--in particular, be sure to pick up the dwarf named Bentaxe for a gold reward at the end of the quest. No matter which method of entry you use, Alorgoth will be waiting on the bottom floor of the fort, in the mine area. Unfortunately, as soon as he spots you, he flees to the Shadow Plane along with his subordinate Yxtrazzal. Follow him through the portal he creates, and corner him in the southern part of the map. Undaunted, Algoroth reveals Yxtrazzal to be a Shadow Dragon, and both attack along with several Shadow Creatures. During this battle, Alorgoth cannot be killed, so focus your attacks on Yxtrazzal and the Shadow Creatures instead. Once Yxtrazzal is dead, she drops an item called the Wheel of Obliteration, and the Shadow Plane begins to deteriorate. You must return to the crystals near where you appeared in the Shadow Plane and use the Wheel of Obliteration (via quick item slot) to create a new portal home. Before you enter this portal, Alorgoth appears, only to fall at the hands of many Shadow Creatures. The Wheel is destroyed when you step through the portal. Upon returning to the mine, a dwarf named Bentaxe will reward you with 7500 gold if he fought alongside you earlier. Finally, Rasaad declares his revenge to be complete at long last, which ends the quest and grants 20,000 XP. Sources & references * Baldur's Gate II Enhanced Edition walkthrough by Haeravon Category:Quests Category:Companion quests Category:Quests in BG II: EE: SoA Category:Quests in BG II: EE: ToB Category:New quests in BG II: EE: SoA Category:New quests in BG II: EE: ToB Category:Image Needed